


Magic on the Floor

by Shy_St4r_Night



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_St4r_Night/pseuds/Shy_St4r_Night
Summary: Robbie Rotten, villain of LazyTown, has been running low on money so he decides to take up a job for income after his mom refuses to help him. The problem, the only job he can manage to find isn’t what one would be suspected for the laziest villain. What will, Sportacus, the resident blue elf hero think about the job Robbie has chosen?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I don’t own LazyTown nor any of the characters. They belong to Magnus Scheving. This is just a work of fan imagination.

_He could get him this time! _He thought laughing evilly at the machine that would finally make sportadork leave his town for good. If only he could move it out of his lair without breaking the energy source which was a tiny lightbulb on top. The only Achilles heel to his plan. Robbie sighed, trying to formulate a way to get his machine above ground. Dragging it? No, he wasn’t that strong. Building a crane? No, that would take to long and dragging time was not something Robbie wanted to do. The man sighed again before dropping onto his favorite fluffy orange chair. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair in weariness then brought it over his head to smooth out any imperfection.  
__

__“Damn.” He felt his lip twitch in anxiety. If he couldn’t get his fabulous machine above ground, how was he supposed to use it on the stupid flippity floppily hero?  
_ _

__He shot up when he got an idea and smiled evilly. Yes, that could work. He walked to his workbench and brought out a few wheels and boards. If he could build some sort of wheelie mechanism, then he could wheel the machine over to the elevator he had conveniently set up for some of his heavy machines. With that thought in mind he got to work.  
_ _

__~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
_ _

__“Over here Sportacus!” a cheerful voice shouted to the man. Stephanie Meanswell, a new resident to Lazytown, held up her mitt for the ball. She loved to play outside, but maybe not as much as the other kids since before she came, they all were borderline lazy. Although, that changed when she wrote to the heroes and got a new inspiration for exercise in the form of a hero named Sportacus.  
_ _

__She knew that this town needed to be changed for happiness to ensue. So, she was ecstatic when the blue clad hero arrived in their town with an airship. He shared many tips with the local children including the importance of healthy eating and exercise. He even made it fun for them! By playing games such as tag, basketball, football, and many others. He was their saving grace and she was glad he came.  
_ _

__“Ready Stephanie?” Sportacus said, gently pitching the ball over to the 8-year-old who caught it with ease. He cheered along with the rest of the children which included Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy.  
_ _

__“Yeah! Great catch stephanie!” Ziggy complimented pulling out a lollipop from his pocket.  
_ _

__“Ziggy? Another lollipop seriously?” Trixie glared, putting her hands on her hips.  
_ _

__“Yeah? That’s like what? Your fourth one?” Pixel frowned. “That can’t be good for you.”  
_ _

__“Well I’m just glad it wasn’t from my stash.”  
_ _

__“Shut up stingy. That can’t be good for him right sportacus?” The pig tailed girl asked. She looked up to the hero, who frowned at her word use for stingy.  
_ _

__“Now Trixie, that wasn’t a very nice word to use on a friend. But, she’s right. Ziggy, I don’t think that eating another one right now would be such a good idea. It’s almost dinnertime, right?” He asked the group of kids who nodded their heads in unison. “See! Now how about we save the lollipop for later?”  
_ _

__“Alright,” Ziggy exclaimed in happiness before putting his candy away. Stephanie smiled at the hero, thankful for his assistance with the other children.  
_ _

__“How about we call this a day?” The hero announced performing a set of handstands with his baseball glove still on. He smiled at them before his crystal started beeping indicating that someone was in trouble. “Sorry guys, hero duty calls. Have a good rest of your day!” He saluted before back flipping towards the distress signal.  
_ _

__“I wonder if he ever gets tired of doing those. What do you think Stephanie?” Trixie asked her pink haired friend. Stephanie only stared after the hero who bolted from their game, entranced. “Stephanie? Hello? Earth to Stephanie?”  
_ _

__A hand waved in front of her face making the young girl snap out of her reverie. “Sorry Trixie. What were you asking me?”  
_ _

__“I was asking if you think sportacus ever gets tired of doing flips all the time?”  
_ _

__“Of course not. He’s a hero it’s what they do!” Stephanie giggled.  
_ _

__Both girls laughed, joining their other friends for their walk home.  
_ _

__~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
_ _

__Robbie howled in pain when he involuntary moved his arm. The pain sent from the injury had his mind reeling. Now having his arm caught under the machine was not something he did on purpose. In fact, he didn’t even know how it happened. One minute he was carefully putting the wheels underneath his machine gracefully when the two front wheels suddenly shifted making the machine slam on his arm. Now he was pinned and had no means of getting himself free anytime soon.  
_ _

__“Fuck,” he muttered to his empty workroom. “Fuck!” he screamed and winced when his arm screamed in pain. It would be a great while before anybody noticed that the villain of the town hadn’t shown up for days, and it wasn’t like he was a social person to begin with. So, the chances of anybody finding him were slim next to nothing. His anxiety started spiking making his heartrate speed up. He felt his lip twitch in anticipation, and he closed his eyes. He was scared that he would die down in his lair. Though his eye’s popped open the next second when he heard a familiar accented voice call his name.  
_ _

__“Robbie?” Sportacus asked outside his lair. “Are you okay?” His voice was muffled by the door but he still heard him.  
_ _

_I’m fine! Go away!_ He wanted to growl out, but was he really? His arm was stuck, and the only source of salvation came in the form of his most hated enemy. The self-righteous hero of LazyTown, who promoted everything Robbie was against. He weighed his options. On one hand he could tell the hero to go away with an insult or he could swallow his pride this once and ask for his…… help. Bleh! Even just thinking about the term made him want to gag.  


__“Robbie?”  
_ _

__Oh right……  
_ _

__“What do you want sportaloser.”  
_ _

__Sportacus frowned at his mean nickname, slightly hurt. He knew Robbie and him were rivals but that didn’t mean Robbie couldn’t be a little nicer towards him. Even if it was just by a fraction. He could live with that, and it would be a start working towards their friendship.  
_ _

__“I asked if you needed any help? My crystal indicated that you were in distress.” He leaned in towards the hatch door wondering if his crystal was wrong.  
_ _

__“I-I,” robbie stuttered trying to make up his mind. He sucked in a breath before yelling up at sportacus. “I need help!”  
_ _

__Taking that as his cue, Sportacus lifted the hatch with ease before jumping down the ladder. He landed with an elegant roll before his eye’s widened in panic at the sight before him._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you just going to stand there gawking or help me!” 

“Right! Sorry!” The hero panicked and went over to the machine pinning Robbie down. From the height to weight ratio, he figured that he could lift it easily. Squatting low, sportacus hooked his fingers underneath the bottom and lifted, making sure to raise with his legs. 

Robbie was impressed but tried not to show it. How could sportacus lift this heavy machine? He tried and it was no good. When the machine was lifted off his arm, he nudged the hero who let the machine drop with a loud bang. 

“Are you okay Robbie?” Trembling hands tried to access the damage but was promptly smacked away. 

“I’m fine you idiot. Now go away.” Robbie didn’t particularly like being seen right now with an angry gash on his right arm. He frowned examining the damage. It wasn’t too deep and looked like it wouldn’t even leave a scar. For that he was grateful since he prided himself on his unblemished skin. 

“Are you sure? That looks like an angry cut and could easily get infected if not properly taken care of.” Sportacus crouched near the other man, his moustache twitching in worry. Robbie glared at the man before rolling his eyes. 

“You’re not going to leave until I have this looked at, are you?” 

He nodded, not wanting to upset his nemesis with words. Robbie groaned. “Stupid hero and your self-righteousness,” he muttered, not caring if the hero heard him or not. 

A twitch of the mouth was the response of the other man. Sometimes he wondered if he should just give up on Robbie since it looked like they would never become friends. Blue eyes lowered in sadness at the thought. He really liked Robbie and wanted to get to know him more, but it seemed like the villain didn’t feel the same. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Robbie called his name in anger. 

“Hello~! I said you can look at it sportadunce.” He held up his injured arm for the other to inspect. Sportacus hurried to examine his arm before he pulled it away. From what he could see the gash looked like it would need stitches. It would leave a nasty scar but he was sure Robbie could handle that. 

“It looks like you need stitches Robbie.” 

“Wha- no I don’t.” 

“Yes you do,” sportacus said slowly, not understanding if Robbie heard him correctly. “It won’t heal unless there is something holding it together.” 

Grey eyes flashed. “No, I don’t need stitches, it will heal on its own just fine.” 

“Robbie-” 

“Don’t Robbie me. Look Sportaflop you looked at it and it’s fine. Now will you just leave me alone. Go save a brat from a tree or something.” 

Breathing in a breath of stale air, the hero huffed. Losing his temper was something unbecoming of heroes considering that they were looked up to as role models and should set a good example. Although, dealing with Robbie and his stubbornness was testing his anger at the situation. Really, how hard was it to just listen to him for once. 

“Robbie please-” 

“No, I told you already _hero_ ,” he hissed. “I don’t need to go anywhere.” 

“Don’t do this. I prom- “ 

“I told you I don’t need your help. You got my arm out and now I’m fine.” 

Sportacus counted to ten in his head to calm his anger before he spoke. “Fine, just promise me you will seek out medical assistance if anything occurs.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” A hand waved dismissing him. The hero bounded up the ladder and out the hatch before Robbie got up. He was impressed with his speed which was weird considering that not many people could run that fast. He shrugged, looking at his arm which was glaring back at him. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I know.” 

He went over to his kitchen and grabbed a towel to clean off any blood that spilled over the wound. After he was done, he fell into his chair with a groan and looked over at the machine that almost amputated him. 

_‘Well looks like you won’t be making an appearance today…’_

Now that he wasn’t going to use that death trap, he grabbed a magazine and started browsing. Looks like it was time for another project to be produced. 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

Sportacus kicked at a rock that was on the dirt path not satisfied with how things turned out. Why was Robbie so defiant against everything he said? Was it really that hard to listen to him? Normally he would be doing some extreme stunts as he walked home but the encounter with Robbie had left him feeling down. It seemed every time he visited the villain, he always felt so drained. 

“Ladder!” He yelled when he reached his airship. A ladder fell from the ship which he used to climb back up to his domain. “Apple!” he said and caught the red object when it fell from the ceiling. He bit into the juicy flesh feeling much better when the organic sweetness hit his tongue. How could Robbie not like this? It was basically the same as sugar albeit healthier. 

He paced back and forth in his quarters still on edge with his encounter with Robbie. “Trash.” He called and threw away his garbage. The cut on Robbie’s arm looked bad and he hoped that the man would keep his word and go see a doctor if it turned bad. After more pacing he decided to call on his brother, Íþróttaálfurinn. 

“Ship, please call Íþróttaálfurinn.” 

“Calling Íþróttaálfurinn.” The automated voice replied, pulling up a screen. 

The screen was blank for a few more seconds when a face popped up. The man on the screen appeared similar to sportacus but was a few years older with a different color style and facial hair. 

“Brother! Are you ok?” Íþró asked worriedly. His own blue eyes scanned his brother looking for any sign of distress. 

“I’m fine Íþró. I just wanted to ask you a question. Sorry to just call you out of nowhere.” Sportacus sat on the floor looking at his brother, who visibly relaxed seeing the other hero wasn’t in danger. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “What has you troubled, sportacus?” 

“Has your villain ever caused you to feel unsure of yourself?” 

“Unsure?” 

Sportacus shifted on the ground. “Yes, the villain of LazyTown is Robbie Rotten and he causes a lot of problems, but I can see that he has a good heart. Although I try my hardest to become his friend he refuses my companionship. I talk with him when no one else will, and even try to include him in with the games I play with the children. But every time I offer, he always turns me down. He has even taken to making fun of my name as well. It irritates me to no end, Íþró. I know that as heroes we aren’t allowed to lose our tempers, but he makes it so hard.” Blue eyes looked to the side in uncertainty. 

“I forget how young you really are sometimes sportacus.” Íþró chuckled. “There are times when my villain makes me feel the same. All I can tell you is sometimes people don’t want friendship and from what you have described, this Robbie Rotten doesn’t want it. Maybe it is best you remain as villain and hero, a friendship would complicate that, and you don’t want that do you?” 

“No,” the blue hero sighed sadly. He looked down glumly and got up to his feet not feeling any energy to perform any exercises. Íþró shook his head, not liking that the hero was down. 

“Sportacus, it would be nice to see you again. How about you take a few days from hero’s work and come visit your old brother here in Mayhem Town.” Íþró’s mustache lifted with a big smile hoping to take his little brother's mind off his problem. 

“Yeah that would be amazing. Thanks, Íþró.” He smiled tightly, trying his best to be happy. “I will leave in three days after I notify the mayor of my absence.” 

“Very well. I shall await your arrival.” Íþró nodded before the screen went black. 

Sportacus walked to his bed and slid underneath the covers. The sun was still shining bright in the sky but to the hero it felt way past his bedtime. His eye’s closed as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“What! You're telling me I have no more money in my account!?......... Yes, I got that device last week……..How much was it!?.......Now you see here, I’ll have you know…” Robbie pinched his eyebrows in anger. “Alright! So how much money do I have in my account right now?....... What!!! That’s preposterous! How do I know your bank didn’t steal from me… Hello?” He slammed the receiver down and fell back against his chair. The day just kept getting better. First, his arm nearly got crushed, then the blue idiot had the audacity to help him (even though he asked for it), and now he had a zero-dollar balance in his bank. Fantastic. 

If he didn’t have any money in the bank how was he supposed to buy parts for his fabulous machines? Groaning, Robbie ran his hands down his face. It looked like he was going to have to call _her_. The sound of her voice still grated on his nerves sometimes, but he would have to suck it up and bear it. Picking up the phone he dialed the dreaded numbers and waited. 

“Hello.” A sickening sweet voice answered. Her pitch was the same as he remembered it. 

“Good Evening mother.” 

“Robbie! … my son. What a surprise, you're using an unknown number?” 

“I have a different phone number now.” 

“Ah, so what has my little sugar ant called me for?” Robbie scowled, not happy with the pet name she used for him. 

“Uh…. I wanted….. to ask um…..” 

“Well what is it?” 

“I wanted to ask if you could give me some more money?” 

He heard his mother sigh heavily through the receiver. “Oh honey, what has happened now? Have you been impulsively buying things again?” 

“No!” He said with a little more force than intended. “I mean I don’t do that anymore.” 

“Then where’d all that money I gave you last week go?” 

Robbie bit his lip. “Towards uh… stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” 

“Uh…… food?” 

“Robbie Glaepur! You better not be lying to me. I have your bank statements right here.” 

“What!” He screamed and stood up. “How did you get those!” 

“The bank called me to alert me that an account was overdrawn. Remember you're still under my bank son. Really Robbie? A blinding ray?” 

“uh……” 

“I swear Robbie if I didn’t support you financially would you even have money for food? No. Because you buy things like _this_.” 

He stood there as she reprimanded him. “Look Robbie, I hate to do this but until next month you will need to find your own money.” 

“What! No. Dad left you the family fortune. Why can’t you just give me some. I know you have it.” 

“Well until you learn responsibility, I’m not giving you a cent. Thanks for calling son, call back again soon.” She cut the call and left him standing there with the phone in hand. 

He threw the phone against the wall in a temper tantrum. How dare that old witch! Their family was rich! He immediately regretted throwing the phone since he knew he would have to make another call. He sighed before looking for his tools so he could fix his phone. 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

The phone started ringing in his dark apartment and a hand shot out trying to stop the annoying noise. 

“What!” the speaker yelled into the phone, not happy to be woken up. 

“Hello to you to brother.” 

“What the hell! Robbie, I’m trying to sleep.” 

“It’s four in the afternoon!” 

“What can I say? I got late back last night.” 

“Doing criminal activities again?” 

“No! not that it’s any of your business but I actually got a job.” 

“You?” Robbie laughed. “That’s a miracle.” 

“Watch it _lil sugar ant_ or I’m going to hang up the phone.” 

Robbie scowled in anger. He really didn’t like that name. “Fine I’ll keep my laughing at bay. I need to ask you something.” 

The other man shifted into a more comfortable position. “Go ahead shoot.” 

“Do you….” His teeth gritted together in embarrassment. “Do you have…. any extra money I could borrow?” 

“Now little brother, what makes you think I’m the sharing type?” 

“Because you're awesome and were family for one.” 

“I don’t even share with my closest friends and they are already better than my family.” 

“Even better than your little brother?” 

“Yup!” 

“Please Glanni, I promise that I will never ask you for money again.” He begged on the verge of a panic attack. 

Glanni sighed and sat up. “Calm down. Breathe in and out, in and out. Geez you’re like a panic attack waiting to happen. If I did have money, I would give it to you, but sadly it went towards this month’s rent.” He sighed dramatically falling unto his fluffy pink pillows. “Looks like you will either have to get a job or sell something of yours for money.” 

“I don’t want to do any of those things.” Robbie’s eyebrows twitched in worry. 

“Well I guess your shit out of luck then,” his brother replied looking at his newly painted hot pink nails. The phone was silent and glanni raised a perfect eyebrow thinking his brother hung up on him before he heard his little whimpers. Geez! This kid was weak! 

“W-where am I going to get a job at? I’m terrible at everything.” He wailed, ruining his perfect makeup. 

Glanni sighed again in irritation. “Robbie? Robbie? Robbie! Stop crying!” 

The other man sniveled trying to calm himself down. “Are you done?” He nodded his head even though the other couldn’t see. “Finally! You're just like a kid I swear. Look, come to Mayhem Town and I’ll ask my boss if he can take you on. But be warned Robbie, this isn’t like a normal job.” 

“Anything will do,” he said in a small voice. 

“Okay, I’ll be expecting you by tomorrow.” The older Glaepur hung up and threw his phone back over the bed. Finally, now he could get some sleep before his shift started later. 

Robbie put the phone back on the receiver and went to his bedroom to pack. It didn’t take long since he only had a few clothes and toiletries. He was glad that his brother helped him, he was always good to him even though he acted like he irritated him. Going back into his living room he kicked off his shoes and fell onto his chair. He closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland. 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

“Do you really have to go sportacus?” Stephanie asked with a sad face. 

“Yeah, we’ll miss you sportacus!” Ziggy’s wavering voice broke to the surface. He didn’t like that the elf was leaving. If he left then who would teach them how to become more active. All the kids looked at him with sad frowns. Their melancholy attitudes did nothing for his own feeling of unhappiness, but he had to do this. Maybe getting away from Robbie for a bit would help clear his mind. 

“I’m sorry guys. I promise that I will only be gone for a few days then I shall return. Then we can play all the games you want!” He bribed, hoping they would take the bait. 

They half-heartily agreed and said their goodbyes to the elf. One by one they left to go play basketball until the pink haired girl was left. She wanted the others to leave before she talked with the elf, giving them more privacy. 

“Sportacus.” She tugged his arm bracer making him look at her. His pointed mustache moved along with a smile. 

“Yes Stephanie?” 

“D-do you promise that you will come back?” 

“Of course I will! Lazytown is my home now.” 

“G-good.” She held out her pinkie towards him. “This way I know you will come back. A promise.” 

He chuckled then put his pinkie across hers. “I promise.” 

The young girl smiled then before she lost her courage, hugged him. “Have a safe travel sportacus.” She yelled as she ran to her friends who were playing basketball. 

It surprised him and he smiled. Stephanie was like a daughter to him and he was glad that he met her along with the other children of LazyTown. They accepted him and he felt like LazyTown was where he belonged. If only Robbie was so accepting. 

Robbie. 

He shook his head of the other man, and back flipped towards his airship. He told the mayor that he was leaving for a while and would be back in a couple of days. The mayor told him to take as long as he needed but he would miss the town if he stayed away too long. 

Back on his airship he punched in the coordinates for Mayhem Town and started pedaling. _It would take three days before he reached the town_ , he thought as he munched on an apple for fuel.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie yelled as he landed unceremoniously on the dirty floor. His journey was quicker than he expected. Having Fae powers were an advantage when traveling since a single snap could transport them anywhere they desired. Although it had been awhile since Robbie used his power, which landed him in his brother’s living room on the dirty ground. 

“Damn glanni, have you ever heard of a vacuum.” His mouth twisted in disgust when crumbs fell off his cheek. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” his brother rolled his eyes going back to applying his lipstick. The deep burgundy really made his cat eye’s pop. 

“Where are you going all sexy?” 

“To work. I asked my boss and he said if you look half as good as I do then he will hire you. So, get ready!” A towel was thrown at him. 

“What should I wear?” 

“Something sexy but not desperate. You don’t wanna give it all on your first time.” 

“What? I don’t have any clothes like that.” Robbie fidgeted, looking through his luggage for anything remotely similar to what his brother described. He pulled out his pinstripe suit. “Will this do?” 

“Ew! No. That isn’t even remotely sexy. What are you going for, an erotic old man persona.” Glanni laughed. 

“No!” A developing pink tinge dusted his cheeks in humiliation. He pouted and sat on the couch, crossing his legs. 

“Here. Try this.” A deep purple skintight catsuit was thrown at him. He had to admit that the outfit would fit nicely over his body. Some black knee-high boots were thrown next which glittered in the light. “Now, go change so I can do your makeup.” Robbie pretended to angrily snatch the outfit and slammed the bathroom door. “And don’t use my perfume!” 

~+~ 

Robbie ran his hands along his stomach smoothing out any wrinkles. The suit fit like a glove and with the boots made him look sexier than he was. His hair was still gelled, and his purple eyeshadow had smudged a bit but still looked presentable. “Are you done yet!” His brother’s voice yelled through the door. 

“Yes!” He yelled back and opened the door. Glanni whistled, looking proud of himself. “I have really outdone myself this time. You look better than you did before you arrived. Not like an old man.” 

“Shut up,” Robbie muttered, taking a seat that was offered to him. 

“What. I was complimenting you.” Glanni pulled out his makeup and got to work on his eyes. He skillfully drew a cat eye and wing. Next was his lips and a little foundation. After he was done, he leaned back admiring his work. “I think for sure you will nail the job. And if you do you can stay here and pay half the rent.” 

Robbie scoffed and rolled his eyes. Typical Glanni, never one to just help out. “Fine.” 

“Great! Now let’s go show this town how hot the Glaepur brothers are.” 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

The building was exotic. The neon signs lit up as Glanni pulled up in a hot pink sports car, parking in a handicap space. 

“I think this is illegal.” Robbie glared over at his brother. 

“So?” he adjusted the sunglasses on his nose. “Are you going to tell on me lil bro.” 

The villain sighed before following his brother into the building, slamming the car door. “Hey! Watch it! Or your walking home.” 

The powerful smell of smoke filled his lungs as they entered the building. It made him gag internally and stuck to his tongue like glue. He didn’t know what this place was but he already didn’t like it because of the smell and atmosphere. A busty lady rounded the corner with a tray in her hand and smiled instantly when she spotted who was in the doorway. 

“Glanni, my love! It feels like forever since I last saw you!” She raced over and hugged the tall man. 

“Gina! Where have you been? I was about to send a search party to look for you!” He smiled and embraced the woman. 

Gina waved her hand. “My son has been sick with the flu, and I needed to stay home in order to make sure his health doesn’t deteriorate,” she said with a sad gleam. 

Robbie raised an eyebrow at the strange encounter but ignored them to look around the building. It was dim to the point of almost being dark with strobe lights that gave him a headache. There were poles on tables and a catwalk which held a special big pole. He laughed at the realization that they were in a strip joint. It was a job that fitted glanni perfectly since he adored people ogling his body. 

“Ready, Robbie.” 

Glanni’s voice cut through his thoughts and he flushed. “Yeah.” The older Glaepur waved to Gina as she disappeared around another corner. 

Both men walked to a dimly lit hallway and stopped at a door that read ‘manager.’ With the ‘G’ falling off. Glanni knocked and pulled his glasses up to his hair. “Yo! Richie, you in?” 

The door slowly opened and a slightly balding man with a mustache peeked through the crack. His green eyes widened seeing glanni. “Glanni! My man. How’s it going?” He opened the door all the way and fist bumped the dark-haired man. “And who do we have here?” He glanced around and spotted Robbie who shyly looked towards the ground. 

“Ah! This is my fabulous brother I was telling you about! Quite the looker isn’t he?” Glanni praised and stepped aside to pull Robbie into full view. 

“I’ll say. You never said he had a nice figure.” The boss examined his body. “I’d say he makes a nice dancer, but I gotta see what he has first.” 

The younger Gleapur looked nervous. He had never danced before. Dancing was a form of exercise he didn’t want to indulge in since he was lazy. 

“But of course the choice is up to him. He could be a drink carrier if he wants.” He looked to Robbie then back to Glanni. 

“Is that something you want to do? Although the tips depend on how good you are.” 

“I think I could start out as that,” Robbie mumbled, blushing slightly. Glanni slapped his shoulders. “So is he hired?” 

“Yeah. Let’s get the paperwork started.” He turned his intense gaze towards Robbie. “Such a shame, you would have made one hell of a dancer.” 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

It took two days for his paperwork to go through, meaning that Robbie would start as a drink carrier that night. He zipped up his suit making sure to leave it zipped halfway showing his chest. The high-heeled boots made his backside stand out and with the makeup, made him sexier. Instead of his usual hairstyle he spiked his hair with glitter gel. A deep glittery purple lipstick was applied next. He skillfully blended the makeup then looked back at his reflection. It made him look like a different person which he wanted. He didn’t need anyone from Lazytown knowing what kind of job he had taken up if they ever visited MayhemTown. Better to be safe than sorry. 

“What are you doing in there!?” Glanni shouted. “I need to use the bathroom!” 

“I had to make sure that I looked like perfection.” Robbie rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch. The butterflies in his tummy didn’t make his anxiety any better. Tonight, he would be carrying drinks to men. Not people he knew but strangers. He rocked back and forth saying that everything would be ok. His little tick kept up as Glanni walked out. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing,” he replied, not noticing his tick. 

“Stop that. You're giving me motion sickness.” 

“Sorry.” He got up and started pacing. 

Glanni rolled his eyes. “Listen, I know you're nervous but don’t sweat it. Your going to do great.” He tried to encourage but came out lacking any emotion. 

“Gee, thanks. I can feel the sincerity in your reassurance.” 

The older brother shrugged before adjusting the boa on his shoulders. He wore a skintight catsuit, glitter in his hair, and high-heeled stilettos. “Let’s go. You don’t wanna be late on your first day do you?” 

Sticking out his tongue, Robbie followed him to the car. 

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ 

Íþróttaálfurinn watched sportacus do one handed pushups in dejection. He could tell that the villain of his town had affected him greater than what he was letting on. Since he arrived at his home all he could talk about was Robbie and his attempts to get rid of him. Íþróttaálfurinn scratched his head and crouched next to sportacus. 

“Hey, how about we go out tonight. I have a lead on my villain, and I could use extra help,” he declared, hoping to make the blue elf feel better. Sportacus smiled at the attempt but still agreed to go. If only to stop pestering his brother with his problems. Wasn’t the point of this trip to forget about Robbie? 

“Yeah. I think that will help.” His brother smiled then left to go to his bedroom then called “You can’t wear your hero garb but I suggest maybe something classier.” He held up a light blue jacket, and dark jeans. “We need to look more stylish.” 

Taking the offered clothes, he asked, “but I can still keep my hat and goggles, right?” 

“Of course! Don’t forget your crystal,” Íþróttaálfurinn yelled as his brother closed the door to go get changed. 

~~+~~ 

Once both men were dressed in civilian clothing, hats still on their heads they walked downtown towards their rendezvous spot. A blush lit up both of their faces as they realized where they were headed. It was immoral, really. Both heroes who expressed innocence with every fiber of their being going to a strip club. They stood outside awkwardly, unsure of where to go. A big scary man was blocking the entryway checking ID’s with an angry frown. Once the line got further down both brothers showed the bouncer their fake IDs, Íþróttaálfurinn had gotten the day before. Not like they needed it, they were both at the age of their prime, but didn’t have IDs since they weren’t human. The club was intense, with music blaring and glitter everywhere. The sticky floor stuck to their boots which made both elves feel sick. 

“Ow! Why is the music so loud in here!” Sportacus yelled, being drowned out by the speakers as he walked. His sensitive ears were twitching, and it didn’t help that the room was mostly dark, making him almost trip on the carpet. 

“I don’t know! Maybe because of the atmosphere!” His brother swept his arm across the room and blushed furiously. Half-naked women and men were carrying drink trays, while others were dancing suggestively on poles scattered throughout the place. Their clothing, if you could call it that, hung low on their bodies or were to the point of being see-through. The music didn’t help either since the singer sang about suggestive positions and things that should only be kept between a couple on their wedding night. 

The older elf looked around trying desperately to find his informant so that they could leave this wicked place. Although, all he caught were female waitresses winking at him as they passed, making him blush. He looked toward sportacus who didn’t have much luck either and was currently trying to preserve the waitresses and waiter’s dignity by keeping his eyes down. His cheeks were a vibrant red, and he was biting his lip. 

He tapped his brother on the shoulder indicating to follow him. He led them to a table almost near the back surrounded by mesh curtains. 

“I’m going to go and try to find my lead. Stay here until I get back.” Íþróttaálfurinn left weaving in and out of the crowd looking for his informant. He didn’t know that they would meet in this place and he had a lot of apologizing to do once they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie almost felt his anger snap when he was once again pinched on the butt. These men were pigs. Other waitresses had warned him about that, but he didn’t think it was true till now. He walked back over to the bartender who shot him a pointed look and took his orders. She was a dark-haired beauty who had a temper, but so far he had yet to meet her properly. Her manicured nails placed the drinks on his tray and he picked it up with a puff. Even though these trays looked light, they weren’t. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, even though he knew she didn’t hear him over the music. He clumsily balanced the tray with both hands since he wasn’t strong enough to do it one-handed. 

“U-um h-here are your d-drinks gentlemen.” He made his voice as smooth as possible, placing the drinks on the table shakily trying not to spill any. 

“Aw, don’t be so nervous sweetie,” a man said. His piercing blue eyes’ cutting through the darkness. Robbie gulped, thinking about why he felt so nervous. “We promise, we won’t bite.” He smiled and handed him a fifty-dollar bill as a tip. Taking the money carefully, Robbie nodded then turned growling as he felt a pinch to his rear. 

The men laughed as he walked away. He slammed his tray on the counter wondering what he got himself into. Taking a breath to calm down, he turned and looked for any men who needed drinks. His gaze landed on a man sitting near the back surrounded by curtains. The man didn’t look like a a-hole, so he picked up his tray and stood straighter as he walked over. 

~~+~~ 

Robbie walked closer to the male he had his eyes on, but just as he was about to ask if he needed a drink, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Sugar Ant, you're going to be doing a dance at 7:10 sharp.” 

Robbie almost dropped his drink tray in shock and looked at his brother. His surprise quickly morphed into anger when he heard what was said. 

“Dammit ni, I told you I don’t dance and it’s my first day here!” 

The other only smirked and waved a pedicured hand. “What can I say were short handed today, so blame it on the people who called in.” 

“But I don’t know how to dance.” The Fae looked back at his brother with pleading eyes. 

“Ah! Stop doing that! I already told Rich you could do it. Think of how bad it would make me if I were to say ‘Oh my brother can’t do it cause he’s too scared.’ Hmmm. It’s easy all you gotta do is feel the music flow through you. Let your inner stripper show.” 

“My inner what!” 

Glanni rolled his eyes. “Everyone has one so don’t pretend like you don’t.” 

The younger Fae still looked unsure and frightened. “I-I can’t. Have you seen what they wear up there? I can’t wear those.” He set down his drink tray onto a nearby table lightly biting his lip. 

“Yes, you can. Look I’ll show you some of my moves so you know what to do.” Glanni grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the changing rooms. There were magnificent clothes everywhere. Some brightly colored and others transparent. Robbie jumped when Glanni showed him some dance moves behind the racks of clothes. His body twisted and turned in ways Robbie didn't even know were possible. The moves he was doing were the most erotic positions he had ever seen. He knew that he couldn’t do it and bit his lip once again. The men out in the crowd would be looking at him and laugh at how awkward he was. He felt the heat overcome his face and placed his head in his hands. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

The Fae looked at his brother who was currently in a pose that didn’t leave much to the imagination. His perfect heels hugged the ground as well as his being. The look of perfection which was something Robbie wasn’t. 

“I-I don’t think I can do this.” The man hugged himself feeling his confidence dissolve. 

“Robbie. Look at me.” Grey eyes looked back at their reflection. “You can do this. You have everything it takes to be a dancer. You have the Glaepur curves! Why would you waste them hiding them underneath all these clothes.” He indicated poking Robbie’s stomach which elicited a little laugh. 

The two brother’s shared a meaningful moment just smiling and laughing like when they were younger, before the announcer cut in. 

“Next up! A new addition to our beautiful family. He’s vibrant. He’s sultry and most of all he’s delicious! Please welcome our new dancer, Kinky Ricky to the stage!” 

A perfect eyebrow raised, and he looked at Glanni. “What kind of name is that for a dancer?” 

“Why it's your name. I thought it suited you perfectly. No need to thank me.” Glanni threw his hand up near his mouth slyly. 

If there was ever a time Robbie felt so embarrassed it was right now. He was so thankful that none of the residents of LazyTown ever visited MayhemTown. He also never felt such a powerful urge to strangle his brother’s perfect neck for his absurd nickname. 

“I’m going to kill you.” He glared, but his anger quickly morphed into terror as he realized his time had come. He hadn’t even bothered to change his clothes. The catsuit accented his curves but certainty didn’t say sexiness. He started shaking when a hand fell on each of his shoulders. 

“Sweetie, you will be fine. I promise. Now go.” Glanni didn’t even give him time to respond as he was pushed out through beaded curtains. Robbie stumbled and looked through the crowd who watched him eagerly. All the men started whistling and cheering while he focused on not having a panic attack. A song started playing which made a blush rush to Robbie’s cheeks. The sensual beat made his heart race because he was expected to duplicate Glanni’s moves. All eyes were on him as he stood frozen in the spotlight. 

~~+~~ 

Sportacus kept his head down because he was scared about what he would see once he looked up. His fingers fidgeted with his goggles making them fall slightly only to push them back into place. A few waiters came to ask him if he wanted anything to drink which he politely ordered water. The drink was to calm his frazzled nerves since he knew he hadn’t stopped blushing since entering the building. He waited for his brother to return patiently, but also wanted him to hurry since he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The immorality was becoming too much for the young hero. 

“Excuse me sir. Would you like another drink?” A waiter asked, stopping in front him. A drink tray being suddenly thrust into his face. The drinks displayed had pretty colors some of which blended into each other. 

“No. I am fine. Thank you.” The elf responded glancing up at the skimpy-dressed man. The waiter blushed when he saw sportacus’s energetic blue eyes. He burned the image into his memory and hoped that he would see him in the future again. Just as he was about to ask if ‘he was sure?’ the lights dimmed, and a booming voice erupted from the speakers. 

“Next up! A new addition to our beautiful family. He’s vibrant. He’s sultry and most of all he’s delicious! Please welcome our new dancer, Kinky Ricky to the stage!” Both men looked to the stage as a man stumbled out. His high heeled boots almost catching on the floor. He looked like he mumbled something before looking up. His grey eyes scanning the room in nervousness. The elf’s heart skipped a beat. This man looked like Robbie but it couldn’t be him. He was in LazyTown right? Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe his mind was confusing this dancer with the man he knew from home. Besides Robbie never spiked his hair up like that. If there was an attribute that Robbie prided himself on it was his appearance. 

“Wow. I never thought that Ni’s brother would look that good in a catsuit.” A voice said to his right. The waiter from earlier was captivated by how well Robbie filled out his suit. A small bout of anger surged through sportacus which caught him by surprise. He didn’t know this man so why was he angry that the waiter was interested in him. The elf shook his head trying to dispel the negative emotion. 

“Ni? Is that the owner?” He asked while still focusing on the man in the middle of the stage. Poor guy he looked almost about to hyperventilate. 

“No, he’s a dancer here. He’s actually pretty good. If his brother is as good as him then he should have no problem getting tips.” The waiter rambled on about how this Ni was the most experienced dancer and how he could captivate an audience with just one glance. Sportacus was partially listening only to be polite. Most of his attention was centered on the dancer. Once the sensual music started Robbie took a tentative step backwards like a frightened animal. From where Sportacus sat he could see that he was biting his lip hard enough to where it would most likely bruise. A sudden feeling of excitement bubbled inside him at the prospect of seeing the suggestive display. The elf looked away when he felt his whole face heat up, ashamed. As much as he wanted to keep staring at the walls, the temptation to see what the dancer would do made him look back. 

“C’mon gorgeous! Move!” a deep voice yelled. It was followed by a chorus of eager patrons that shouted encouragement. Even though the elf knew he shouldn’t, he was also curious about how the dancer would proceed. 

~+~ 

Robbie was terrified. All around where he looked there were just mobs of men who looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Having this much attention on him was making his heart palpitate. He bit his lip again which made the men closet to the stage cat-call and throw bills onto the stage. The action was new, and the feeling was slightly unwelcomed; but the man knew he had to do something. Because if he didn’t then the crowd would most likely turn on him. The thought of turning tail and running back inside was welcoming but Glanni would most likely push him back out which would cause further embarrassment. The beat was still going and appealed to the crowd of patrons by creating deep lustful sounds. Robbie was frozen, unsure of what to do in this situation and felt his whole face heat up with tears pricking his eyes. 

"C'mon Robbie don't just stand there. Do something." Glanni peaked around the curtain looking at his brother. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea_ , he thought. Robbie obviously had an issue dealing with crowds and here Glanni was pushing him. He probably shouldn't have pushed a dance on him. A feeling of guilt rose up in him and he scanned the area around him making sure it was clear. With a flick of his wrist he gained control of his brother's body. 

~+~+~ 

Robbie felt his brother's magic invade his body causing vine-like spiderwebs to circle his limbs. His eyes widened when his body started moving on its own. He panicked before his brother's voice filled his head. _Relax Robbie, just focus. Try to mimic my facial expressions like I showed you earlier._ His hands started to slide down his thighs barely grazing his inner thighs. The customers closest to the stage started hollering and catcalling grateful the new dancer finally started moving. They threw more bills onto the stage which Robbie saw were going up in value. He even thought he saw a 100 dollar bill! He closed his eyes as he felt the beat flow through him just as Glanni had said. It was a new feeling that was surprisingly not as bad as he thought it would be. He even felt some of his confidence return as he turned towards a pole in the middle of the stage, gliding his hands over the smooth metal. He felt himself hook one leg over the pole, twirling as he did so. 

Once faced with the crowd again he gripped the pole again, slowly gliding his body down. He felt his thighs start to burn which made him hiss in pain. He was definitely not used to this, but he ignored the pain once he heard more calls from the crowd. It was a really big confidence booster to know that he, number one villain of LazyTown, could please a crowd. Even if it was Glanni who was guiding his body. At a certain point during the song the electronic sound performed a high sensual beat to which the Fae opened his eye's only to be met with a familiar face. There sitting near the stage was the hero of LazyTown, Sportacus. His heroic uniform was replaced with street clothes but the giveaway was he still had his beanie and goggles. And who else would have a ridiculous mustache that pointed. Grey eyes widened before he felt himself start to shimmy up and walk away with a sway in hips as the song ended. His mind on only one thing as he slipped past the curtain. The blue nuisance of his existence, Sportacus.


End file.
